


Lost Without You

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [15]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He can't function without her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Chaos" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.

Angel knows Cordelia is disappointed with him and the mess he made of his life since she left. Spike is more of a champion than he is now, and Cordelia throws her hands up in exasperation at this news.

“I knew you would be lost without me, but _this_?”

“I am lost without you,” Angel replies honestly. His world is a dark, meaningless, chaotic place without her. He can't function without her.

“You just forgot who you are,” she says sympathetically.

“Remind me,” he begs. _Remind me of the person you inspired me to be. Please, Cordy. Stay. Remind me._


End file.
